User blog:AdamGregory03/Wreck-it Ralph for PSASBR
Please not that this is only a fan speculation. Wreck-it Ralph does not appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale unless he is confirmed. Wreck-it Ralph is the main protagonist of the 2012 animated film of the same name. Biography HE'S GONNA WRECK IT! For 30 years, Ralph has been the antagonist of the classic video game, Fix-it Felix Jr., living in the shadow of Felix and always being neglected by the Nicelanders. Tired of it, he game jumps in order to achieve a medal, leading him to Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush. However, after befriending a glitch named Vanellope Von Schweetz, Ralph discovers that being the bad guy isn't so bad after all. THE LEGACY OF WRECK-IT RALPH *''Wreck-it Ralph'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Disney INFINITY'' Arcade Opening The arcade is in danger of the Polygon Man. Felix and Ralph are trying to protect the Nicelanders. Ralph soon hears that Vanellope is in trouble as well, and goes off from Fix-it Felix Jr. to save Vanellope, telling Felix to stay behind and continue to help out the Nicelanders. Rival Name: Merida Reason: Unknown Connection: Both Ralph and Merida have originated from films rather than video games. Both of they're films are also made by the PIXAR animation studio, and are both in computer-generated animation. Ending Unknown Gameplay Ralph is a bit of a slow character, though he still moves faster than some of the heavyweights in the game. His attacks are powerful and give him a good amount of AP. Movelist (Square moves) *'Wreckin' Combo' - - A basic punching combo. *'Arm Thrust' - or + - Ralph performs a roundhouse punch. *'Uppercut' - + *'Wrecker' - + - Ralph lifts up his arms and then slams the ground. *'Aerial Punch' - (aerial) *'Ground Slam' - + (aerial) - Ralph slams onto the ground feet-first. (Triangle moves) *'Headbutt' - *'Outta my Way!' - or + - Ralph charges forward with his arm-first. *'Clapper' - + - Ralph claps above his head, hurting opponents he hits in the process. *'Rapid Wrecker' - + - Ralph will punch the ground. Repeatedly press for more rapid punches. *'Dive Bomb' - + (aerial) - Similar to Ground Slam, except at a diagonal slant and fist-first. Supers *'Wrecking Frenzy' - Level 1 - Ralph gives three roundhouse punches, which KO opponents he hits. *'Rubble Trouble' - Level 2 - Ralph begins the repeatedly punch the ground, causing debrie to fall from the sky. The debrie will knock out opponents if they get hit by it. *'Back to Retro' - Level 3 - The cinematic shows Ralph becoming his 8-bit self and saying his trademarked "I'm gonna wreck it!" Before climbing a building that his opponents, now also 8-bit, are strapped to. Ralph then destroys the building, KOing opponents in the process. Intros and Outros Introductions *'I'm Gonna Wreck it!:' Ralph lifts his fists into the air and shouts "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" *'More Mud?:' Ralph randomly falls from the sky into a puddle of mud. Winning Screen *'Move Over, Felix:' Ralph is seen with a medal around his neck, waving to the camera. *'The Wrecker has Wrecked:' Ralph slams his fist on a rock, which cracks up and breaks. Losing Screen *Ralph angrily punches the ground. *Ralph is seen in a puddle of mud sighing sadly. Tuants and Quotes Tuants *'!:' Ralph looks startled while a red exclamation mark like in the Metal Gear series appears over his head. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Wrecking time!" **"How'd I wind up here?" **"All right, here we go!" *'Picking Up an Item:' **"Look out, I have no idea how to use this!" *'Succesful KO:' **"I forgot how much fun wrecking stuff was!" **"That had to hurt." *'Respawning:' **"That was not cool." **"Why do video games have to be so violent and scary nowadays?" *'Other:' **"I'm gonna wreck it!" (During Level 3 super and I'm Gonna Wreck It intro) Costumes Wrecking Wear Ralph's default appearance. Alternate Colorations *Yellow shirt, dark yellow overalls *Light blue shirt, dark blue overalls *White shirt, black overalls Hero's Duty Ralph Ralph's disguise while in the Hero's Duty game. Unlocked by reaching rank 10 with Wreck-it Ralph. Alternate Colorations *Purple armor *Dark blue armor *Brown armor Fix-it Ralph Stage Name: Sugar Rush First Representation: Wreck-it Ralph Second Representation: Fat Princess Stage Description: The stage takes place next to a race track in Sugar Rush. In the background, characters like Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and others can be seen racing. However, later into the stage, a large castle spontaneously lands in the middle of the race track, and we can see the blue princess and king in the castle. Soldiers will go out and collect parts of the land while attacking the fighters in the process. Minion: Vanellope Von Schweetz Vanellope Von Schweetz is a minion you unlock by reaching rank 8 with Wreck-it Ralph. Gallery Wreck-It-Ralph-Heros-Duty.jpg|Wreck-it Ralph's first alternate costume. Category:Blog posts